Lisanna Strauss (Pichu)
Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu) is part of the guild Fairy Tail. She has a older sister and older brother who are also part of Fairy Tail. Ever since she turned twenty Lisanna has always tried to improve herself and try her hardest to show the guild that she can be strong too as she felt that she was weak and useless. Appearance Lisanna is a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land. After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers. After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Now Lisanna wears a light blue, long sleeved shirt that is worn underneath her grass green tube top with brown lining. She also wears a matching grass green skirt with a brown leather belt and brown trimming a the bottom with a white poka-dot pattern. She wears a yellow sash around her neck that doubles as a bandanna for when she is 'undercover.' She wears long brown socks that reach her thighs and small lace-up brown shoes. She has a orange sachet where she stores some items in like medicine, drinks, food etc and it hangs from a waist strap. She also has a smaller, brown sachet that is attached to her left arm. Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, as she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and was located on her left thigh. After coming back form Earthland she kept it there. Personality and Traits Lisanna has always been a kind and helpful girl. Even so Lisanna is said to be impossible to try and win a argument over as she is a very good at winning arguments. Lisanna likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying like most teenagers. Since Lisanna is such a lovable, kind girl almost everyone can be her friend and she loves making new friends! History Magic Abilities Relationships Trivia * Lisanna is the authors first canon to fanon! * Permission was granted by Ashy Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Take Over User Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages